


Unanimity

by Nihilne



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilne/pseuds/Nihilne
Summary: 四人小会议的崩盘。
Relationships: Michael Corleone & Tom Hagen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Unanimity

**Author's Note:**

> 和Puppets在同一条线上(仍然用处不大)。另外，拧巴的部分属于我。

门突然打开了，那时我刚走到离门口不到两码的位置。罗可·拉朋目不斜视地走出来，阿尔·奈利则单手扣着门的边缘，紧贴门框站直，脸朝向房间内。我还在犹豫是否要和罗可打招呼的时候，他便已经与我擦肩而过，连脑袋也不曾略侧一侧。阿尔转过脸来，我朝他点点头。阿尔此时的神情与他自己几天前提拔上来的新任司机有几分相似，那个小伙子以前见过的人物级别不超过角头，因而现在对每个乘客的目光都回以迟疑的微笑。我举起纸条示意，他保持侧身的姿势放我进去，背和门框贴得更紧了。迈克尔的书桌正对这边，但他一直趴在文件堆上奋笔疾书，似乎对门口无声无息完成的一连串小动作没有丝毫觉察。

大约十分钟前，阿尔的助手给我递了张便条。“明天我给他打电话。不必再去”，条子上写着。“他”显然指的是谢伊，詹姆斯·谢伊，半小时前离开的那位。自从迈克尔进入委员会，他就敦促我与谢伊保持联系，后者看来倒也乐见其成。说起来，此人还是我的大学同学，只是在学校里时并不熟识罢了。我听老头子谈起过他父亲，不过自从禁酒令废止两家就断了往来；直到老头子去世以后，我们在内华达找到立足之地，老谢伊才又找上门来，那时詹姆斯已经做过一任众议员了。当时迈克尔一边兼并赌场一边应付盖瑞和沃尔特，根本没空搭理他，但在国会或者联邦政府中可能的影响无疑又过于诱人，于是便把那伙刁猾的爱尔兰农民丢给我处理。之前因为工会贷款的事情，两边的关系一度被他弟弟罗伯特搞得很僵，但由于有老谢伊和我的活动，损失比起我们的合伙人们简直不值一提；再加上詹姆斯还有那么点进入白宫的希望，所以最终也没彻底谈崩。显而易见，和谢伊家族这一代的交往自始至终都通过我来完成。现在迈克尔准备去掉我这个中间环节，我想知道原因。

阿尔从外侧关上门。一般而言，只要迈克尔没有要求私下谈话，阿尔就会留在房间内；但不知为何，每次我单独去见迈克尔的时候，他都会主动退到外屋去。我觉得十分好笑，鉴于阿尔现在大部分时间都待在那间小房间里，他对即将发生的谈话内容很可能比我还清楚。自打拿到执照，我就长年累月地和他的前同行们混在一起，其中腐败的无赖恐怕占据压倒性优势，因而我始终不能理解到底是什么东西把那些古怪的道德观念敲进了阿尔·奈利的榆木脑袋里。这倒不是说他蠢，只是这个人经常在一些莫名其妙的事情上固执得可怕。就比如现在，好像他把自己关在门外就能让我不那么觉得受到轻视似的。也许我是过于刻薄了，但我可不相信有谁能对老板的业余耳目还能保持宽容。圣母啊，他在向老板汇报之前甚至还要先知会我一声。简直不可理喻。不知道迈克尔为什么对他居然如此宽容。

小心翼翼地吸掉笔迹上多余的墨水，把刚完成的文件与已经批注好的文件整齐地码成一叠，放到一边之后，迈克尔才直起身来。他略微后仰，压在座椅的皮质靠背上，它轻轻回弹。我再次举起纸条，旋即为那张纸条和自己的处境感到强烈的羞耻。收到条子也就罢了，我到底为什么还要迫不及待地赶过来自取其辱？迈克尔漠然地盯着我。在后悔的突袭带来的瞬间空白开始退潮的时候，我突然听见他问我:

“你对垫子怎么看，汤姆？”

垫子？不，他当然指的是中间人了，也就是隔在唐和其他人之间的那些。“垫子是很有用的东西，”我努力寻找能在两种含义的夹缝中挤过去的词汇，“它们能提供缓冲或者隔断。”

迈克尔调整了一下坐姿，靠背晃动的幅度稍稍增大，我猜他又把腿叠起来放了。“隔断。”他若有所思地重复。我迅速在脑子里检索一遍，结论是他可能在听证会上受了点刺激。不过我还没来得及开口，迈克尔又接着说道:“汤姆，你一直把我保护得很好。”

是吗？“法律是个很不错的垫子。”

“我不知道在我回内华达之后，提起这个还是否合适……但我希望你能继续做家族的中间人，在罗斯的事情上也是。”

“不是有罗可吗？”

“你是我哥哥，汤姆。”

噢。“那谢伊那边呢？以前你在古巴的时候，我也不是没有同时应付过里诺和维加斯。”

“大选期间会更忙。而且还要处理委员会的事情，听说老谢伊最近在那边活动得很勤。”

不怎么样的理由。“还记得沃尔特吗？不会比三年前更麻烦，更何况这次还有工会。”

迈克尔皱眉，我分辨不出他是不耐烦于我的装聋作哑，还是对自己被迫给出更多信息感到恼怒。他抽出一根烟，但没有点燃，只是将它夹在指间，然后朝我的方向点了点:“事实上，经验告诉我们，几条线的业务混在一起往往是麻烦之源。”

我无地自容。盖瑞亲自上门，抢先拿赌场牌照来敲诈的时候，我就该预料到，迈克尔会怀疑是我在牵线的过程中走漏了吞并托比盖拉的消息。坦白地讲，这种猜想也不能算是完全失实。迈克尔保持着仰起头的姿势，深色眼睛紧紧盯着我，神情几乎和他去古巴前的那天晚上一样。我突然意识到，在那张表情日益僵硬的面孔之下，或许他也和从前一般心神不宁。以往并不是没有把家族成员从自己长期分管的工作中连根拔起的先例，但弗雷多——莫·格林死后他一度自以为能顺理成章地接管维加斯，然而家族刚搬来，迈克尔就把他调到了里诺——已经被证明倒向了罗斯；而根据刚才迈克尔透露出来的意思，罗可——他在纽约时手底下原本有些士兵，但迈克尔把他们分开，单独派罗可去迈阿密谈——无疑至少也骑过墙。我对调动的百般推脱只会加重他的不安，他把这种不安磨得尖尖的。但无论如何，我至少目前还算是一个可选项。我还能期待什么呢？于是我回答:

“好的，迈克尔，当然。”

迈克尔把那支未点燃的烟搁在其中一叠文件的顶上，站起身来，绕过那张大得荒谬的写字台，张开双臂。我上前抱住他，然后亲亲他的脸颊。我本来想告诉他，我是他哥哥，他对我提什么要求都没关系，但这话连我自己都不信。当然，迈克尔也不会把它当真。于是我们道别，我等会还要派人把谢伊相关的文件搬过来，再把家族的其他文件取回去。罗可那边的文件也需要转移。我拉开门，坐在背对门口的沙发上抽烟的阿尔立刻站起来，我回以例行的点头微笑。

走到走廊上的时候，我的胃部突然被一阵冰冷的、没来由的愤怒绞紧了。到底是谁的错？我不知道。我把那张纸条揉成一团。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 好喜欢看后期四个上班如上坟的人之间的尴尬关系。


End file.
